The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus and tool for use by air condition contractors, carpenters, electricians, painters, and roofers who need to move materials to the second, third, and fourth stories or roofs of buildings being constructed or remodeled.
Various lift devices, utilizing hand operated winches or windlasses are known in the art. Typically of those found in the art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,825, 4,232,759, and 4,458,764. In particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 599,169; 4,598,795 and 4,690,248 disclose ladder bracket and ladder lifts of various types.
The present invention comprises a one piece, light weight shoulder mounted lifting bar that has means to be pivotally attached to the end of an industrial ladder to allow the operator to move a piece of equipment or a materials container onto the roof of a multistory building that is usually from 2 to 4 stories high or higher.